The Yoga Class
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: ..I don’t care if Sting has the libido of a stallion, I’m not doing Yoga.. She really was one hell of a mystery and he had always liked playing Sherlock. McStizzie, MerDer, and undertones of Bang, Gallie and Addex.
1. Ten, Bailey's long lost relative and Blu

So I'm like really obsessed with GA and all of the McStizzie stories I've read have just made me even more obsessed, so I decided to give it a shot and write one myself.

**Warning:** I just have to say one thing, I live in Costa Rica and GA has not finished yet, we're about ten episodes behind (I think), in any case we're where George and Izzie just slept together and Callie's dad visits. This story however will take off where the season ended but won't have many details as I only know that Burke and Cristina didn't marry and that he left, and that Meredith and Derek are having problems (I don't know if they broke up, please don't tell me if they did, but here they're still together, having problems, yes, but together), and I have no idea who the new chief is so Webber stays (for now at least).

Having said that...**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, although I wish I did...so much McHotness...

Hope you guys like it!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Yoga Class**

**Chapter One: Ten, Bailey's long lost Relative and Blue Mats**

"_The things that somehow please you the most are the unexpected ones, the ones that can turn the dark and twisty into bright and shiny"_

It had officially been ten days after the 'disaster wedding' and yes she had been counting because everyday seemed to bring a new surprise and as she yawned and stretched in a stranger's bed she smiled in content and got ready to leave, the mystery body long gone.

She entered what she assumed was the bathroom and, looking around, smiled slightly at the 'much needed manly-ness' (as Meredith had previously named her escapades and Cristina had, drunkly, nodded agreeing with the other) that exuded from said bathroom.

The hot water provided some form of comfort as she got rid of everything that tainted her skin with what had been going on yesterday night. Sure, she was in much need of the 'manly-ness' but afterwards she always liked a nice hot bath to leave her 'clean' and 'pure' (she liked using that word) for the remaining day.

She stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped her curvy figure in a near towel (she had suspected he had left there, as it seemed to be almost new) and pushed, the lingering water, out of her blonde locks. She looked around for her tote bag and smiled as she found her toothbrush inside.

Quickly she put on the clothes she had worn last night and as she passed by the kitchen she helped herself to some fruits that were outside of the fridge, neatly cut and in a white plate, and a vase, with strawberry yogurt, standing beside the plate made her smile even wider (She just had to tell Meredith about this, he was really nice even when he knew he was chosen quite randomly).

After finishing everything and putting it safely on the dishwasher Izzie Stevens left the stranger's house, her direction north and a couple of blocks away from Seattle Grace.

------------------------------------------------------

He needed a hobby ("a distraction that doesn't involve sex" said Derek), something that would get his mind off a certain red-head that haunted his every move, even when in her words she was "about to leave".

He scoffed, not believing her for a second, until he saw all of her room packed, that is. After that, her green eyes looked at his blue ones, an apologetic look that he shook off as he offered her a smile.

It seemed as Addison Montgomery was really leaving Mark Sloan's life and not looking back, and he refused to go after her.

Seattle sucked.

Yes, he really hated it here, but L.A was never in his plans and he didn't wanted it to be, and besides, Derek Shepherd wasn't in the Hollywood-centered city, and he still needed to mend some wounds on their friendship.

So in result, Mark had actually moved out of the hotel and had officially completed ten days in his new apartment feeling like it was all beginning to grow on him. Not the city, no, he didn't think it was possible he would _ever_ like Seattle, but he was getting used to the hospital and all the 'seriously's', sex in the on-call rooms and make out sessions on the elevator, it brought with it.

Besides, where else could he join a 'dirty mistresses' club, that only seemed to get bigger with each day that passed by. He snickered at that, Isobel Stevens really was one hell of a mystery to figure out, of course she didn't know _he _knew, and he preferred to keep it that way (at least for now).

He, now, came face to face with a large, intimidating, building that at such an early hour didn't seem that imposing to him. He remembered the first time he stepped foot in this place and Derek's annoying smirk was right there keeping him company.

"Good morning, Dr. Sloan"

Mark looked over at a petite brunette and smirked her way, her rolling eyes being her answer.

"Nice try Mark, now what will you be doing today?"

He shrugged and looked around; none of the machines seemed to be calling his name today.

"I don't know Pam, I don't have that much steam to blow today, I just want to...relax" his bored tone only made her nod and she looked around some of the classes they had that morning.

"Okay, why don't you go change and I'll get you when I know what your plan is for today"

He was about to give her a flirty reply but stopped as he saw her glare and backed off, his hands up in surrender as she only laughed.

--------------------------------------

She smiled at the building in front of her and pushed the door open, a small key already circling her index finger.

"Hey Pam", the brunette looked up from a pair of papers and smiled at the blonde, "Hey Iz! Class starts in 15 so you should hurry"

Izzie nodded and quickly walked towards the women locker room, her hair already up in a long ponytail and her bangs clipped backwards.

-------------------------------------

Mark walked out of the changing room and found Pam waiting outside.

"You should have come on in, I like surprises"

Pam, again, rolled her eyes and with a mischievous smile handed him his class of the day, "This is what you'll be doing today"

He arched an eyebrow and read the paper twice, feeling like his eyes were betraying him or he was part of a prank, "Yoga class?"

Pam nodded, "Blue or purple?"

He looked at her again, "Yoga Class?", he repeated.

The brunette gave an exasperated sigh, "You said you wanted to _relax_, and that will get you relaxed, now blue or purple?"

"I don't think you get it Pam, Yoga is for chicks, not me", he eyed the mats and she chuckled.

"Are you serious? Have you ever heard of Sting?"

He groaned, "I don't care if Sting has the libido of a stallion, I'm not doing Yoga"

Pamela chuckled again, "So you _have_ heard of him", he was about get another word in when she cut him off, "Now, _purple_ or _blue_?"

He looked at her for a second; a bit afraid at how much she now resembled Miranda Bailey, "Blue"

"Good", she handed him his blue mat and told him where the class was held, "You're not coming?"

He looked at her and she shook her head, "No, I have to get this other mat to someone else, you go ahead, and _go in_ because I _will_ know if you don't"

He smiled sheepishly and walked the direction he was sent, leave it to Derek to find him a Gym where Miranda's long lost relative was at.

Mark entered the class and unrolled the blue mat, walking to the back of the class where he could talk to the ladies and still be not so humiliated because (he was sure) he would suck at yoga.

"Welcome class", Mark looked around and saw a guy with dark skin and clear eyes walking to the platform that was placed in front of the class.

"Today-" the guy didn't get a chance to say anything more as a flash of blonde came into Mark's view.

"Sorry Chris, I'll get into place", the guy just smiled at the blonde and she smiled back, holding a purple mat in her hand; Mark frowned as he was sure he recognized that voice but not being able to see her face.

"No problem Izzie-"

Mark blocked the rest of the speech and felt a smirk forming in his lips, Isobel Stevens was in his yoga class; yes, she really was one hell of a mystery and he had always liked playing Sherlock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter one, a bit short I know, but it's kind of and introduction, next chapter will be longer.

Please comment,

-Kath


	2. Almost Resident, Orange Mocha's and Dor

Thank you all so much! I was so surprised at how well you all received this fic, I'm (really) so glad you guys liked it!

Now here's the second chapter, fresh out of the oven (lol)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: Almost Resident, Orange Mocha's and ****Doris Warren. **

Isobel Stevens was _not_ easily confused or annoyed, no, she never let herself be any of those two, but after looking into those pair of blue eyes, she couldn't help _but_ to feel confused and mostly annoyed.

Carefully she rolled her purple mat as Chris left the class (a wave of "Goodbyes" following him) and stood up to stretch for one last time. Sighing, Izzie looked into her watch and the '5:15 a.m.' headline made her scowl.

"I guess I have to leave now", she mumbled to herself, flinching in surprise when she felt a hand was playing with her blonde locks.

"What the-", she turned around and found Dr. Mark Sloan smirking at her.

"Good morning to you too Stevens", her mouth opened in surprise, and she tried to make a sound, but his piercing blue eyes (an amused look in them) didn't let her.

He chuckled and slowly placed his right hand beneath her jaw, the sudden caressing movement limited even more her words, "Now we don't want to let the flies in, do we?", with that he closed her mouth and allowed himself to pass his thumb across her lips, this brought her back to reality.

"What are you doing here?", she took a step back and crossed her arms, her glare causing him to laugh once more.

He shook his head and settled for a smile, "I'm guessing the same thing you're doing here", he passed by her and gave her one last wink before disappearing from her line of view.

She scowled and pouted, her face twisting like a kid who couldn't have a candy all for herself.

_This sucks, seriously sucks._

---------------------------------------------------------

"What's up with you?"

The question took her out from her own thoughts and made her turn around to look at Alex Karev, a frown in his face.

"Nothing"

Alex shook his head, "That's bull, now what's up?", she sighed frustrated and was about to speak when Cristina's voice beat her to it.

"She's annoyed because McSteamy decided to go to the same Gym she does", her deadpanned tone made Izzie pout again as she got her snickers on.

"Who's going to your Gym?", George's fidgety tone could be distinguished and again she frowned, _why do you care?_

Meredith looked into Izzie's annoyed face and quickly answered for her, "Mark, Mark's going to her Gym"

George nodded, "Well it's not that weird, a lot of doctors go there, it's the only Gym that works 24 hours straight, Callie used to go there"

Alex just shook his head, feeling a fight coming on, "Yes, well, you don't have to let him annoy you Iz, besides I'm sure he's not even in the same classes you are"

At this Cristina and Meredith laughed and Izzie opted for just getting out of their locker room, her face now angry and her bangs flying free in her forehead.

"What?", Alex said surprised at his friend's actions.

Meredith only shook her head still laughing, "He's in her Yoga class"

"Yoga? Seriously?"

That was all Izzie heard as she stumbled into Miranda Bailey, her tiny form still intimidating the tall blonde.

"Stevens, where are all the others?"

Before she got a chance to answer, the other four interns (almost residents now) came stumbling in laughter.

"Good, now all of you shut up and listen"

And with that Isobel's Stevens day number eleven started.

-----------------------------------------------------

Addison Montgomery was enjoying life.

Or at least that's what she kept telling herself; she had decided that would be her new mantra.

Because she had been standing for almost twenty minutes now in line, at some Starbucks (near the new practice) and couldn't help but to begin reciting her mantra over and over again.

"An Orange Mocha" she turned around to meet Pete's voice dangerously close to her, "Orange? Are you kidding me?", she now looked at the server, "And I was here first!"

Pete chuckled, earning him a glare from the red-head who was in serious need of caffeine, "What's up with the stress? We could try the-"

Addison glared again, "No, no more pointy things in my face, I just want some damn coffee!" she screamed and narrowed her eyes as the teenage boy came in their direction with Pete's order.

"Are you sure?", Pete smiled at his coffee, "Thanks"

Finally the boy looked at Addison, "A cappuccino", the boy nodded and left before the red-head could scream again.

"Yes, I'm sure", Pete shook his head at her, "Is this about Alex?"

Addison now almost spilled her coffee after receiving it, "It has nothing to do with Alex, and do _not_ mention him again"

Pete opened the door for her, "So it _is_ about Alex", he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"It's only been ten days since you got here; it's okay to miss the pervy intern"

Addison glared again, not in the mood to talk about Karev, "He's not a perv", Pete chuckled.

"So when are you going back?"

Addison rolled her eyes, made her way to her new office, passing Sam on her way, "I'm not going back!"

The last thing Sam and Pete heard was the loud 'thud' coming from her door.

"She is _so_ going back"

Both man turned around to find Dell's smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was their last day as an intern, and as such, Bailey had requested they worked in every area possible for the whole day, that meant not staying by the side of the same attending all day long.

Which Isobel Stevens was finding very hard _not_ to do.

It wasn't like she planned it, no, she would never plan anything like this, but because every other intern (minus now Cristina and Alex) but her, had decided to hook up with their attending, _she_ was now stuck with Mark Sloan.

Sure, she was supposed to switch with the other two that didn't do 'nasty' with their attending, but well, things don't always go as planned for Izzie.

"I don't understand why you won't switch with me!" she pleaded as Cristina's amused eyes looked at her, "Sorry Barbie, today's just not a good day to be in plastics"

Izzie frowned but then grinned, "He has a Breast Reconstruction today"

Cristina arched her eyebrow, a bit interested, but still shook her head, "Nope, no boob job for me today"

Izzie groaned and a movement from Alex Karev got her attention, leaving Cristina alone by the nurse's station, "Alex!"

Alex Karev turned around to find a blonde running his way, he laughed, "I'm not going with Sloan today"

Izzie scowled, "Why? You love plastics!"

He shook his head as he read a patient's chart, "Sorry, I'm with Mer in one of the Chief's case"

She threw her hands in her pockets in frustration, Alex now gone, _why is it always me?_

"Dr. Stevens, there you are, I was just about to page you", his smooth voice made her turn around, a slight glare in her brown eyes.

She settled for silence and walked to where he stood, "Come take a walk with me"

Mark started walking and Izzie had no other choice but to follow him, "We're going up to room 302, and I want you to start prepping our patient for surgery"

She nodded, a bit confused that he hadn't mentioned their morning encounter, "She's having a breast reconstruction", he handed her the chart and she opened it, careful to not miss out any important information, "She had breast cancer for three years and had the last bit taken out a year ago, she seems to be ready to have her breast back"

Izzie nodded and walked into the room, sniffing Mark's cologne in the air as she passed by him, "Doris this is Dr. Stevens, it's her last day as an intern so I want to know if she screws up while prepping you"

Doris Warren smiled at Mark and rolled her eyes, "Why do you always have to be such an asshole?"

Mark smirked and Izzie looked at the woman, not believing her ears, "I'm guessing you two know each other?"

Doris looked at the blonde and smiled, brown locks falling over her eyes, "Yes, we went to med-school together"

Izzie was about to get another word in when another person walked into the room, "Doris!"

Derek Shepherd walked into the room and straight to the almost forty-year old woman, his McDreamy smile on, "Derek, how are you?"

Izzie felt herself becoming uncomfortable with all the familiarity, her eyes were nervous and the chart pressed against her chest, "Oh now Derek, Mark, you're making her uncomfortable"

With that Mark turned around and smirked, Derek only smiled at Izzie, "Sorry Dr. Stevens"

She shook her head in embarrassment, "Where's Addie? I thought she worked here along with you two", Doris looked at Derek who's smile disappeared and so had Mark's smirk.

"She's living in L.A now", Izzie found herself answering the question and then blushing as the other three looked at her again, "I'm sorry - I – I shouldn't have said that", her cheeks were red by this point.

Doris smile faded a bit, "No, no, don't worry about it, I just would've like to see her", she now looked at Derek, "L.A, huh? I'm guessing she's with Naomi"

Mark nodded and walked back to where Izzie stood by the door, "Yes, well, Doris we'll be back in a while"

Derek smiled sadly, knowing his friend too well, and Izzie was left walking with Mark, surprise in her features, "I thought I was going to prep her-"

"You are, just in a couple of hours, I have to do something first", Mark dismissed her with his hand and she stood in the middle of the hall looking at his retreating back.

"What should I do?!" she screamed after him, his actions unresponsive, but her beeper talking for him.

_Go get coffee, you know what I like. _

She started walking towards the cafeteria and a 'beep' made her look again at the little black machine.

_Don't forget the scone. _

She could just see him smirking.

----------------------------------------------

She wasn't hiding, she really wasn't hiding.

But as she squirmed in the tiny space she couldn't help but to feel like she _was_ hiding. Although she was not sure, yet, of what.

"Hiding?"

The question was subtle and yet made her almost cry; she moved a bit to the left to make room for her friend.

"No"

Meredith nodded and put her arm around Cristina, bringing her a bit closer, "I don't do hiding"

She shuddered as Meredith spoke, "Just like you don't do marriage", she let her head fall into Meredith's arm.

"Just like I don't do marriage", she repeated.

A couple of silent tears strolled down her face and Meredith pretended to not see them, her own blue eyes watering a bit.

"It wasn't your fault"

Cristina nodded and, again, repeated, "It wasn't my fault"

Meredith nodded along, "It wasn't your fault"

-----------------------------------------

"Private Practice, Dell speaking"

Mark frowned at the young voice, "Is Dr. Montgomery there?", he waited as the a shuffling sound could be heard, again the same young voice spoke.

"Sorry, she's out getting coffee, would you like to leave a message?"

Mark debated with the question, "No, is Naomi or Sam around?", again he heard the shuffling noise and another person grabbed the phone.

"Who's looking for Naomi?", the female voice made him smirk, "The best plastic surgeon in the U.S, no, make that the _world_"

He could just picture her rolling her eyes, a small smile in her brown lips, "Mark, what do you want?"

He chuckled but then looked at the time, sighing he answered, "I need Addie to come back"

"What?!" the sudden scream made him step away a bit from the phone, "Are you insane? No Mark, there is _no way_ she's going back there, nuh-uh, no more booty calls between you two-"

Mark could see where her speech was going so he cut her off, "Doris is here and she wants to see her, send her in the next flight possible" and with that he ended the conversation, feeling a slight migraine coming up.

He would have to thank Pamela tomorrow; Yoga was, without a doubt, going to be needed.

Besides, with all of that going on, he didn't have a chance to play Sherlock; he smirked as a blonde came up to him.

"What? No scone?"

She only groaned in frustration and left him standing by the phone.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There it is! Addison is coming back! I haven't (at all) watched any P.P episodes because the show's not here yet, so I had to guide myself by what I found on youtube, hope the info (and, mostly names) are correct, I have no idea what the practice is named after so I just used the show's title.

Sorry about the yoga-less of the chapter but it had to be done ), and I _will_ put more details of what happened between Burke and Cristina as soon as I get to watch the finale. Little Callie and George, but I find them a bit difficult to write...

Sick and hoping you liked it,

-Kath


	3. Not pink, Potty Mouth Trainers and Brea

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Review reply's start going after this chapter, so sorry about that, I was just too sick to actually remember to reply. Now, my stomach aches a bit and I'm sleepy, hope you guys like this chapter and that's all I have to say today…yes I'm sleepy lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three: Not pink****, Potty Mouth Trainers and Breathing. **

A small tear fell from her brown eyes as she looked again at the plastic stick.

Blue.

Not pink.

Just plain, old, _blue_.

She sighed and quickly threw it to the garbage as a loud sound in the room could be heard, "I'm home!"

She took one last look in the mirror, and erasing the tear's track, put on a 'happy' kind-of smile.

"Hey you"

George O'Malley smiled and made his way to her, a small peck placed on her cinnamon-colored lips.

"So I heard Dr. Mont-", he cut himself off and shook his head, "I mean, _Addison_-", she laughed as he struggled to get past the formality, he was a resident now, not some clumsy intern, "is coming back, but not many people know why, the nurses are saying she heard Derek and Meredith are struggling so she came to claim 'McDreamy' back", he laughed at this.

Callie laughed along, "Right, Addison is coming back because of Derek, now that would be amusing"

He nodded, his smile intact, and as she looked at her wedding ring she let a small sigh escape. (Her husband seemingly oblivious)

Blue.

Not pink.

--------------------------------

Izzie yawned as her alarm clock went off; the annoying 'beeping' only intruding the blonde.

Her eyes took the time to take her surroundings in and she smiled at the familiarity, a small 'Hello Kitty' clock still beeping away. She stretched in her own bed and clicked on the kitten's head, the noise ceasing to exist (for now anyways).

The clock besides her bed read '3:50 a.m.' in bright pink numbers, with that she rose from the bed and walked towards her closet, a pair of black sweatpants and matching sweater in hand (the letter's 'Classic Juicy' making their appearance now and then).

Izzie walked down the hallway, her eyes giving away the fact that she was, still, somewhat sleepy, but that changed as soon as her hand opened the bathroom door.

"Alex!"

Her eyes popped out as her ex-boyfriend stood in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth, in his 'birthday suit'; Izzie quickly shut the door and groaned, Alex's laughing could be heard at the other side.

She groaned again as the door opened and he came out wearing a blue towel around his waist and gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"Sorry Iz"

She turned to glare at him, "Yeah, yeah"

Quickly the blonde shut the bathroom door and made sure to lock it, rolling her eyes while she did it.

------------------------------

Pamela Brown smiled at Chris Washington as his own smile turned shy, his hand was mere inches away from hers and his cheeks had turned a rosy color, the words slowly forming in his lips, words Pamela longed to hear while she found herself leaning towards the handsome man.

_Just a tad more-_

"Pam!"

She groaned as Chris's hand flew away from hers and his face flushed under the gaze of the intimidating doctor, "Did I interrupt something?"

He smirked.

_Of course he__'s smirking, _"No Dr. Sloan, I was just about to go get the class ready", his clear eyes met her own grey ones and she smiled, making him know it was okay.

As he left she turned and glared at the dashing man in front of her, "I hate you so much", she hissed and he only smirked again, amusement clear in his eyes.

"Sorry I cut your _tender_ moment with the Yoga guy but I have to tell you something", she dismissed him with her hand and grabbed a pack of files, "I know, I know, you don't want to go to Yoga again, that's oka-"

He cut her off, "No, no, it's not that, actually", he smirked, again, and she felt like hitting him (and not exactly _on_ him), "I like Yoga"

She almost choked in her purple drink and looked at him as if he was crazy, "What?"

"I said-"

She rolled her eyes, "I know what you said, but, _what?_", he shrugged his shoulders and took a step closer to her, "I want to be in that class, _always_"

Pam put down the files and looked at him straight in the eye, "What's this about?"

Mark pretended to look offended, "What? Can't a guy just like Yoga?"

She scoffed, "If I remember correctly, you, and I quote" she made air quotes with her fingers, "said, 'Yoga is for chicks', and 'I don't care if Sting has the libido of a stallion, I'm not doing Yoga'"

"Did you just, seriously, made air quotes?"

Pam glared, "You're spending too much time in Seattle Grace Dr. Sloan, and yes, _seriously_, now don't change the-"

"Hey Pam!"

A curvy blonde cut her off as she passed by them and waved at the brunette, her every move followed by Mark's eyes as she, for now, didn't seem to notice him, "Oh no"

Now she noticed, "Stevens", was his curt reply and she pouted; the feeling of unshared candy back.

"What are you doing here, _again_?"

He smirked and suddenly Pam grew quiet, her eyes looking back and forth, and those same grey eyes grew as she put two and two together, "Moth-"

Mark looked at her and smirked, "Now, now, Pam we don't want a potty mouth trainer"

"I can't believe you!", she shouted and Izzie looked confused, the tiny brunette now shouting nasty words at the doctor.

"Okay..."

Isobel Stevens decided to just leave, not noticing how Mark smirked after her and Pamela also pointed at her retreating back, taking a hit at the doctor's shoulder as he only looked after the blonde.

-----------------------------------

"Guys this is the last part, let's go to the sitting pose again and as you sit remember to keep your legs comfortable and just close your eyes..."

Izzie shut her eyes and calmly breathed in and out, her muscles feeling relaxed and so did her conscience, or at least that's what she tried.

"_We got married!"_

"1, 2, 3...that's it, in and out"

She took another, more pronounced, breath and slowly lowered her head, moments before bringing it back to stand.

"Just relax"

"_Dude, she's Callie O'Malley!"_

Alex's voice rang out in her memories and she exhaled, as if trying to get rid of everything by just breathing.

"That it's, again, 1, 2, 3, take a deep breath"

"_You mean...you – you don't remember?"_

Her own voice now haunted her and she could feel a wet spot beneath her eyes, _damn it_, she said she wouldn't cry.

"Try to not let anything get in your way", she knew that comment was directed towards herself.

1, 2, 3.

Breathe, in and out.

"_You remembered..."_

Another wet spot, _damn it, damn it, damn it!_

"_We're trying to have a baby!"_

She exhaled loudly and a soft whimper went along, some curious mid-glances were directed her way and then shut to their own problems, all but one.

Izzie opened her eyes, surprised as a sudden warm hand came in touch with her own, she looked down and frowned as Mark Sloan's hand rested on top of hers, slowly (almost with fear) she looked up and relaxed as his eyes remained closed.

_When did he sit next to me?_

She wanted to ask, pry for the sudden caressing contact, but as his eyes wouldn't open she just closed her own; all thoughts of George O'Malley vanished.

----------------------------------

He wanted to get out of there, estranged at his own actions.

_Afraid_ of his own actions.

He was a sweet guy, he knew that, but he wasn't 'out there' with the sweetness, it took time, and it couldn't be just anyone, it had to be someone especial, and the last person, he was _sweet_ to, was Addison Montgomery.

And _that_ was what scared him.

Yes, Mark Sloan had actually _loved_ his best-friend's wife and had watched her marry him, all that time just silently watching. But when she was the first to kiss him, when she was the first to reach him, when _she_ was the one, he didn't fight it.

So when Mark Sloan had placed his hand on top of Isobel Steven's own hand, he grew afraid.

Because you _can't_ fight instinct, and as she now smiled at him, he didn't know if he even wanted to try.

"That...uhm, that was – that was nice" she stammered and lowered her gaze, her black hoodie hugging her curves and hiding her blonde hair.

He shrugged and at being lost of words he only smirked, "I knew you couldn't resist me Stevens"

She rolled her eyes and hid a smile (grateful for the known zone), "Right, and its _Dr_. Stevens"

Mark only laughed as Pamela passed by them muttering, "Nasty doctors in my gym", Izzie only frowned and shook her head.

"Right, so I've got to pick up my things and leave the mat"

The McSteamy's grin made its appearance, "I'll wait for you, I guess you need a ride to the hospital"

She debated in her mind but then shrugged, "Sure"

Because, what harm could it really do?

--------------------------------------

Derek Shepherd looked at the list in front of him and tried to locate one name out of the thirty or more that were listed.

"I'm not there"

Her voice surprised him as he turned around and found her staring at him, her look between amused and strained.

"How long have you been standing there?"

She shrugged and started walking, "Not much"

He nodded and walked besides her, finding her ponytail quite interesting as he let a couple of fingers play with her locks.

"And why is it that you're not there?"

She let out an audible sigh and stopped walking, his fingers slipping from her blondish locks, "I don't know"

"You don't know why you're not there or-"

"I don't know what I'm going to specialize in", she started walking again and this time he didn't know if he should follow her.

"_It's over"_

Her voice taunted him at nights, those nights where he would go back to his trailer instead of her house.

"You coming?"

He looked up and Meredith smiled briefly at him and with that he just smiled back, "Yes"

--------------------------------

The ride had been, _surprising_.

_I wake alone _

_And pretend I'm finally home_

She listened carefully as Cursive's 'The Recluse' played, signaling that he had been listening to that in his ride to the gym, and just arched an eyebrow at the lyrics, not pestering him with comments.

But when she squealed mid-way through his cd's collection he knew he was in trouble, "You've got to be kidding me! Seriously!"

He frowned when he looked at the disc in hand, "It was a gift from Derek's sister, Nancy"

"No, no, no excuses! Even if it was from McBitchy", he looked at her after the name escaped her lips and she only smiled sheepishly.

_Hello Twelve…_

_Hello Thirteen…_

_Hello Love…_

"Seriously! Oh god!"

Mark groaned and was grateful when the hospital's sign was near, "We're here"

She smirked and sang the last line of 'A Chorus Line' as he parked, but when her feet came in contact with the concrete she grew awkward, not knowing what to do next.

Mark felt her uneasiness and graced a smirk her way, "Don't forget the scone this time"

She gaped at him and rolled her eyes as she went through the glass doors, "I'll be in the neurological department if you need me"

He smirked and Izzie left immediately wondering what the hell possessed her to let him, Mark Sloan out of anyone, know what specialty she had chosen.

But as Mark was about to take the elevator up to the third floor to _investigate _some more, he was taken aback to find a gorgeous red-head waiting besides a chocolate-skin colored woman for the same elevator.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmm, I'm not so sure about this ending, but as I said I'm sleepy and I wrote this in one whole sitting so I felt I had to leave it there.

Hope you like!

-Kath


	4. Devil Wears Scrubs, Elevator Closeness a

So this chapter is totally spontaneous and just because Lilly has such amazing persuasive ways lol, so yeah lol, the people in Zoey 101 are _so_ going to kill me...but I just love this story so much and it comes so easily to write...

In that form, I do have to say this chapter is totally dedicated to Lilly because, again, she made me sit down and write this -smiles-

Hope you like!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Devil Wears Scrubs****, Elevator Closeness and Choices. **

She really didn't want to go.

She actually _refused_ to go.

But when Naomi Bennett practically shoved an airplane ticket in her face, Addison Montgomery had no other choice but to go to Seattle.

"It's Doris"

She had gone in her second errand of coffee when Naomi dropped the bomb; she used the 'D' word knowing how much Addison was attached to a one Doris Warren.

"What?" she hissed as the hot coffee came in touch with her tongue, slightly burning it, "It's Doris", repeated Naomi.

Addison looked up at her friend, "Where is she?", she glared at Dell as the young man looked at her with a knowing smirk.

"In Seattle-"

The red-head turned around and shook her head, "No, I'm _not_ going to Seattle", Naomi just rolled her eyes at her antics.

"You _are_ going, we leave tomorrow at 8 a.m.", Addison just glared, not at all shocked at her friend's decision.

"But I- I don't want to go!", Naomi now laughed as her friend whined quietly, "Addison grow up, you're going to face the intern sooner or later"

Addison's tone dead panned, "Resident"

Naomi turned around as she was before looking at some files, "What?"

"He's a resident now, probably plastics too", at this Addison left without any other word but stopped inches away from her door, "Is Sam coming?"

Naomi shrugged but realized her friend was still with her back at her, "Don't know, I'll ask him later, and _no_ Dell you can't come"

Addison laughed as she turned around and took a look at Dell's crestfallen face.

--------------------------------------

It was one of those mornings when you had to ask if you were really in Seattle, because the sun shined so bright that even the dark and twisty felt more _pinkish_ and _sunny_.

"I hate it"

Meredith looked up from her cereal and frowned as Cristina came stumbling down the stairs, her hair a curly mess and her eyes a bit sleepy, "You okay?"

Cristina only nodded and Alex laughed as she went straight to the coffee pot, having her first big gulp and then pouring some more.

"Better?"

Cristina rolled her eyes at Alex but still nodded, "Yes Evil Spawn, now be gone", she shooed him with her hands and Meredith just laughed.

Alex groaned but still said nothing about the name, "Where's Izzie?", Cristina's question was met with an unanimous, "At the gym"

At this her eyes gleamed with amusement and took another gulp of coffee, "20 bucks she sleeps with Sloan at the end of the week"

Meredith rolled her eyes and Alex only looked at her with defiance, "40 that in two weeks"

Cristina smirked, "You're _so_ on", but then she groaned as a ray of sunshine came through the kitchen, "Damn you bright and shiny thing!"

Alex looked at her amused and Meredith only laughed again, her morning feeling more complete even when she was still in the dark about her career choice, she sighed and only took another mouthful of cereal.

------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you all came"

Addison's heels were clicking in Seattle Grace's parking lot as she got of a yellow taxi, her best friend in her toes and other two men behind her.

Well more like one and a half man.

"What? I had one week off, so what if I decided to use it now?"

Addison chuckled at Dell's response and she grew nervous again for the hospital now seemed closer, "It's so nice to see my ex-wife being hit on by a kid who doesn't even know who the Beatles are"

Sam's sarcastic voice made her laugh out loud, turning round to look at Naomi rolling her eyes at the blonde boy, his boyish smile making her own friend smile.

"Yes well, at least you didn't find his boxers in her coat", Sam was shocked and stopped walking, his eyes big as he looked at Addison, "Derek did that?"

She only nodded but then shrugged her shoulders, "Its okay now, we both then knew it wasn't working..."

She stopped walking as they came face to face with Seattle Grace's glass doors, "I guess this is it"

"Yes, and we better hurry because I don't really want to see Mark hitting on a blonde bimbo, I got enough of that at med-school"

Addison turned around and looked strangely at Naomi, the brunette just nodded to her left where Izzie Stevens could be seen descending Mark's jeep, her laugh and smile a telltale.

"What the-"

Naomi pushed her friend forward, "Hurry, I'm serious"

Addison just shook her head and walked quickly towards the elevator still not understanding why Dr. Model and McSteamy were together, _she hates him, right?_

"Addison?"

She turned around knowing full well who that voice belonged too, "Hey Mark, you paged?"

Mark smiled at her, but Addison frowned, that was the 'friend smile' not the 'McSteamy smile', _since when do I get the friend smile?_

"Yeah, Naomi filled you in?", he smiled at other women who smiled back and stepped forward to hug him, he gladly hugged her back and soon the elevator came with a 'Ding'.

"Yes, she actually filled _all_ of us in"

Mark turned around and his face went a bit rigid as Sam's presence was now known, "And what are _you_ doing here?"

Sam glared back and crossed his arms, "Visiting Doris, she's my friend too", Mark scoffed and Naomi stepped between the two men, her eyes daring them to say anything else.

"Uh, so...", Mark turned around and found a young man staring at him, his blonde locks over his blue eyes, "I'm Dell", he extended his hand and Mark only looked at it, the blonde retrieved it back and stepped on the elevator with the rest of them.

"Addison you already got a new boy toy?"

Dell frowned, "No, we're not together, no disrespect Dr. Montgomery", his eyes shifted from Addison (who only smiled) to Naomi and Mark now chuckled.

"Don't even", Naomi warned and the handsome doctor just shook his head, his gaze directed towards Addison again, his eyes changing a bit as he took a good look at her.

"So..."

She gulped nervously and looked at her left, "What room is she in?"

Mark looked somewhat hurt but quickly shook it off, "They transferred her yesterday to 405, after the surgery", with that Addison pressed the fourth floor, an orange color now in the button.

Sam spoke again, "Surgery?"

Addison nodded, "Right, I'm guessing she finally wanted to have her-"

"Boob back, yes", Mark chuckled but then laughed out loud as Naomi's hand came in contact with his shoulder, hitting him playfully, "What's with the hitting today?"

The other four looked at him strangely and were about to comment when a 'Ding' was heard and the doors opened to show a blonde looking at a chart, oblivious to the other occupants of the elevator.

"Miss me already?"

Isobel Stevens looked up and was about to groan when other four expectant eyes met her own chocolate orbs, "Dr. Montgomery!", the red-head immediately smiled at her and Izzie stepped into the elevator.

"Not anymore 'God's not playing by the rules' I hope?"

Izzie smiled back and laughed, "No, _so_ not more of those"

Mark Sloan looked between them and the earlier strange feeling came back as he, for an unknown reason, felt jealous at the little inside joke between the two women, "I thought you said third floor"

The blonde felt her face turn a bit red as she looked at Mark (her back almost pressing against his chest due to the amount of people in the elevator space), "I was going to check on Ms. Warren actually"

"Third floor? What department did you choose?"

Addison took back her attention and Mark glared at her (the glare not going unnoticed as he would've wished), "Neuro"

"Derek's? I thought that would be Grey's choice"

Izzie shrugged and another voice took her interest, "So why are you checking on Doris? You have nothing to do with Plastics"

She turned around and met Naomi's questioning eyes, her turning around making the room between her and Mark even more inexistent, "Yes, that's true but I assisted Dr. Sloan yesterday in her procedure and I was just going to check if she was feeling okay"

Naomi was taken back by her professionalism and nodded, "That's good, I'm Naomi Bennett by the way", she stuck her hand out and with a smile Izzie shook it.

"I'm Jackson, but call me Sam", she turned around again (now at her left), "I'm Isobel Stevens", she felt her face grow hot as Mark's hands moved so they laid by her sides, "but, everyone calls me Izzie"

Her brown eyes shifted to the young man besides Sam, "and you are?"

Dell looked up and smiled in a dashing way, "I'm Dell"

"He's taken", Izzie blushed as Mark whispered into her ear (earning a curious glance from Addison and Naomi), "I'm not interested anyway", she now looked at Dell, "no offense or anything"

Dell just smiled and shrugged it off, "None taken, I'm not interested either"

"Too bad, you would totally be Barbie and Ken together"

Everyone looked forward at the new voice as the elevator doors opened and there stood Cristina Yang and Alex Karev besides her, a chuckle in his lips disappearing as soon as Addison came into view.

"You're so going to owe me 40 bucks"

--------------------------------------

"You wanted to see me?"

Meredith Grey knocked on Chief Webber's office door and stepped inside, Miranda Bailey and the Chief, himself, waiting for her.

"Yes, yes, Meredith come on in"

She nodded and shut the door behind her, taking a seat next to Bailey and, out of habit, put her hand inside her coat's pockets as a wave of nervousness came over her.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything" he laughed as she sighed relieved and smiled at him, her hand now out of her lab coat.

Bailey took the moment to talk, "We're just worried that you haven't, yet, chosen a field"

Meredith nodded and pursed her lips, "I just – I just really don't know what I want"

"Meredith", she looked at the Chief and he sighed looking out of the window, "I know this is a hard choice, considering that your mom isn't here anymore, and I know that has affected-"

Meredith decided to cut him off, having heard that speech too many times now, "No, that's not the cause, I just _really_ don't know, I like Cardio but I also like Neuro and even Neonatal has my interest"

Richard nodded while Miranda sighed, "You know what you want Grey, you're just being too damn chicken about it", with that she got up and left, leaving Meredith to wonder about it.

"She's...She's just worried about you" Richard looked at her with sympathetic eyes, "Meredith, I need to know by Friday your choice, you can (for now) make some rounds with the other residents to see what their department is like, but I do need you to make a choice"

Meredith just nodded and got up from her chair, her back to the Chief, "Thank you, for everything"

Richard Webber just nodded as he was now left alone in his office, memories of Ellis Grey playing in his mind.

----------------------------------

Derek Shepherd shut his chart and looked up as a sudden crowd was stepping off the elevator, a smile instantly placed in his lips.

"Sam!"

The group turned around at the sound of his voice and most of them smiled at him, meeting the 'McDreamy' Doctor halfway down the hall; the nurses looking interested at the new comers.

"Hey Shepherd!", both man shook hands and grinned at each other, Derek then moving to hug Naomi and smile at Addison, "Satan's back, huh?"

Dell looked strangely at the doctor while Naomi and Sam laughed, "Satan? You're kidding me"

Addison rolled her eyes, "I prefer Devil but he likes Satan better"

Derek laughed and shook his head, "I guess you guys are here to check on Doris?", his eyes shifted to Mark's blue one's, the other just shrugging and a small smile forming in his lips.

Naomi grinned, "Yes, speaking of which-", she turned to face Mark and narrowed her eyes; "Don't you ever hang up on me again!"

The entire group laughed as Naomi looked sharply at Mark who sent an innocent smile her way.

"Barbie"

Izzie turned around and saw Cristina whispering as the group laughed, "What?"

"Look at Karev"

Izzie glanced out of the corner of her eye and frowned when she found Alex looking intently at Addison; she knew that look.

"Oh god..."

Cristina smirked, "Exactly"

"We have to do something", at this Cristina frowned and shook her head repeatedly, "No, I'm not getting in the middle of this, Meredith will help you, but no, not me"

Izzie scowled and looked around, making sure no one head them, "C'mon Cristina, Mer's not here and I'm sure she has other things to do first"

"And I don't?"

Izzie looked straight at her, Cristina's eyes rolling at her look.

"Okay, so I don't, sue me"

Izzie grinned and whispered again, "So what are-"

"Stevens"

Mark's voice shook them both from their plotting and Izzie looked up, her chocolate eyes locking with Mark's blue ones, "Are you coming?"

She looked at the hall and noticed it was now empty, the earlier party heading to the '405' room, "Oh, uhm, yeah", she turned around to talk to Cristina but found her friend and Alex Karev stepping into the elevator.

Mark Sloan waited as Izzie made her way to stand besides him, a small smile forming in her lips as he waited.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.

"Seriously, you're _so_ going to owe me 40 bucks"

And the elevator's doors closed, leaving the fourth floor with a distracted Alex Karev and a smirking Cristina Yang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is! I enjoyed writing this very much and I can't wait to write some hotness, but I have this annoying habit that as I write I have to develop things here and there and I can't (usually) leave other characters out so it takes time to get to the hotness. Sorry 'bout that!

Review please!

-Kath


	5. His Smile, Neonatal Residents and Red Li

I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter but school's been hectic and I'm so glad I only have one more week left. I don't love this chapter but I've been feeling a little off today so I just decided to stick to my gut and see if you guys like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: His smile, ****Neonatal Residents and Red Lipstick**

Cristina Yang closed her eyes for a second and a sigh escaped her lips, her hands grabbed the comforter even harder and she trembled slightly, cursing the tears that were furious to get out.

"Damn it"

She sighed again and kept her eyes closed, her nails now digging into the mattress. With care, she opened her dark eyes and looked at the wall in front of her, the loneliness of the on-call room almost mocking her.

"_I'm free"_

Her own words taunted her in her thoughts and only the picture of his smile seemed to give her some comfort. A comfort she preferred to live without.

"I _can't_ hate you, damn it"

She whispered to herself and cursed again as a lonely tear fell and traced its way down to her chin, "I just can't"

-----------------------------------

"Where's Cristina?"

Meredith looked up and found a jeans-clad Isobel Stevens staring back at her; she closed her chart and shrugged.

"Don't know, I saw her about an hour ago but she was coming out of surgery, why?"

Isobel kept with Meredith's pace as she walked towards the nurse's station, "I just need to talk to her; we have a plan"

She blurted out the last part and Meredith raised her eyebrow at her, "Plan? What kind of plan? And why am I not included in this _plan_?"

Izzie smiled at Meredith's silly jealousy and shrugged, "You weren't around, but it would rock if you want in"

Meredith laughed at the blonde and nodded, "Sure", they walked towards the locker room and Izzie caught George's stare, her earlier smile disappearing.

"_We're trying to have a baby!"_

She, inwardly, screamed at Callie's cheery voice and a small scowl reached her face, "So what are you girls doing tonight?"

Izzie turned around, glad for the distraction, and found Alex changing into a blue shirt, his scrub pants replaced by dark denim jeans.

"Joe's?" Izzie asked out loud and Meredith's voice could be heard in the background, her tone muffled by her forest green shirt.

"We're going to Joe's", Alex nodded and closed his locker, "Want some company?"

Izzie shrugged, "Sure, Mer, you mind if Alex comes?"

"I see him all the time, why would I mind?", Meredith walked up to the two of them and smiled at Alex before laughing at Cristina's groan.

"Evil Spawn is coming?"

Izzie turned around, her blonde ponytail almost hitting Alex in the face, and smiled at the new-comer, "I was looking for you!"

Cristina eyed her warily and then rolled her eyes, "Sorry Barbie, I got in a surgery with Shepherd"

"What surgery?", Izzie pouted as her resident-colleague beat her to a surgery that day.

She shook her head, "I knew I shouldn't have stayed with Sloan today!"

"Yeah, why was that?", Alex's voice made her turn her head to look at him and she rolled her eyes, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Hey George, you want to come with us?"

Meredith smiled at George who shook his head in return, "Can't, I have to go meet Callie at the hotel; her...parents are in town"

"Alright! Rich daddy's here!", George rolled his eyes at Cristina's comment and left the room, saying his goodbyes and walking, awkwardly, past Izzie.

"What's _his_ problem?"

Alex and Meredith just shrugged and walked out of the room, glad for the day to be over; Cristina, on the other hand, caught Izzie's sad face and decided that, for now, she wouldn't ask, instead she just smiled at the blonde who smiled back, her chocolate eyes frowning at the sight of Cristina's red one's, but still didn't ask, knowing her friend didn't want to talk about it (at least, not now).

"Joe's?"

"Joe's"

------------------------------

Doris Warren grinned as Addison Montgomery laughed out loud and Derek Shepherd laughed along.

"Will you guys quit it, we were 20!"

Mark's annoyed voice could be heard in the room and Addison laughed even harder, "I'm sorry Mark, it's just too funny", she faked wiping a tear away and Mark only scowled at her.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt guys, but-", Naomi came into the room, a regretful smile in her face, "we're starving"

Doris smiled at her friend and waved her hand at the other three, "Go, she's right, we'll talk more tomorrow, when I can take these puppies out!"

At this Mark smirked and Naomi hit his shoulder, "Don't even think about it", he held up his hands in surrender and just shook his head, muttering 'Too easy, anyway'

"We'll see you tomorrow then?", Sam appeared besides Doris' bed and she smiled up at him, her hand squeezing his own, "Yeah, you can count on it, now go, drink up for me!"

Sam laughed and dropped her hand, walking out of the room with Naomi, Dell appearing at the door frame and smiling at the other woman who only shook her head, a small smile playing in her lips.

"Addie!"

Addison turned around (as she was about to leave) and walked, again, to the bed, "Yeah?"

Doris smirked and Addison groaned, "She told you, didn't she?"

Doris pushed her brown locks into a ponytail and looked again at the red-head, "Spill Addison"

She sighed and sat next to her friend, no longer being able to deny what happened, "His name's Alex...he's a resident here, a-", she paused and a shadow of a smile appeared in her lips, "a Neonatal resident"

----------------------

"Izzie are you wearing your red lipstick-" Alex looked her over and his eyebrows rose, "and your black heels?"

Izzie nodded and freed her blonde locks from the ponytail.

"And now you're wearing your hair down, who are you jumping tonight?"

Cristina smirked as they walked into Joe's bar, her eyes going straight to a full, laughing, table in a far corner, "I know who she's jumping"

Izzie frowned and looked in the direction her friend was looking at, "No"

Alex snickered and walked with Meredith towards another table, not noticing Meredith's want to avoid Derek Shepherd, her blue eyes perfectly avoiding his bright stare.

"C'mon Iz! You _know_ you want to"

Izzie rolled her eyes and then smiled at Joe who, immediately, walked up to their table, "Cristina I'm _not_ hooking up with McSteamy, now let it go!"

Cristina sat down next to Meredith and ordered a beer from Joe (who wrote two more beers down and went back to the bar as Izzie didn't order yet), "Why not? It's freaking McSteamy! What more manly-ness could you possibly need?"

Alex looked curiously at the other table and found a red-head missing; he frowned but opted to say nothing, "Manly-ness? what are you talking about?"

"That's what me and Cristina named Izzie's latest man-escapades", Meredith took a sip out of her own beer and found Derek's eyes on her, she smiled slightly, still unsure of where she stood with him.

"Man-escapades? Isobel Stevens? Seriously?"

Izzie rolled her eyes again and couldn't help but blush as Mark smirked in her direction, the memory of his lips whispering against her ear fresh in her mind, "Yes, man-escapades Alex, now get over it, I'm going to the bar; you guys want anything else?"

The other three shook their head as she stood up and went up to the bar, sitting in one of the, leather cushion, stools, her legs crossed and her stilettos showing their height.

"You made up your mind?", Joe walked up to her and smiled, "Yeah, give me a shot of tequila (dark, please) and a strawberry margarita", she smiled back.

He nodded and then looked past Izzie as the bells in the door chimed, "Dr. Montgomery's back?"

Izzie turned around and found the red-head walking into the bar, her cheeks flushed from the cold night and her green eyes staring at the table in the far corner, cheers coming from them.

"Yeah, I don't know if she's staying though-", Izzie now looked at her own friends and found Alex looking intently at his beer, "but I hope she is"

"I don't know if I can promise her staying Stevens"

Izzie turned again and looked quickly at her left, her chocolate eyes suddenly transfixed in his smooth smile and twinkling blue eyes, "I'm not sleeping with you"

Mark laughed and ordered another scotch from Joe, who brought Izzie's shot along (a plate with salt and pieces of lemon too), "I haven't asked you to sleep with me"

"Yet", Izzie said before downing the shot, she quickly licked some salt out of her hand and sucked into one of the lemons, "You couldn't handle me anyway"

Mark had been watching her with interest as she did her shot but then let out a smirk, "_I_ couldn't handle _you_?"

"Don't look at me like that, your McSteamy-ness doesn't charm me, you're hot, so what?"

He now grinned and moved closer to her, his thumb reaching her red lower lip and cleaning some of the salt left there, she eyed his movements and, as he moved even closer, she could feel her cheeks turning red, a million thoughts in her mind as he now reached over her and his face stood inches away from hers, she gasped as he placed his right hand in her thigh, as if supporting himself, before pulling back.

"I believe this margarita is yours?"

Izzie looked down at his left hand and saw her red drink; not wanting to stutter (as she knew she would), she only nodded and grabbed the drink from his hand.

He smirked and took his right hand off her thigh, "I'll see you in Yoga, Stevens"

Mark got up from the stool and as she was about to take a sip, out of her drink, she felt his lips against her ear again, "Oh, and _bullshit_"

With that he now left to his table, where whispers and smirks met him.

"Another shot of tequila Joe"

--------------------------------------

Addison passed a hand through her wavy hair and shook her head at Mark, "She's out of your league"

Naomi laughed discreetly as she sipped her red wine, Addison now smirked as Mark shot her an incredulous look and then scoffed as he sat down, "You also said _you_ were out of my league"

Derek rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'm going to talk to Meredith"

Addison, too, rolled her eyes at Derek's actions but waved him off, "I'm serious Mark, she's a girly girl, a pink lover, a hopeless romantic, and you-", she met his blue eyes and he glared at her, "are none of that"

"I can be romantic", Mark tried defending himself and glared as Sam laughed out loud, "You know what, I'm a bit sick of you, so if you want to take this outside-"

Naomi scowled and (for what felt like the millionth time that day) stood between them, "Okay you two, stop this right now, Mark how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Mark glared at her but then just sighed, "I know Naomi; just keep him away from me"

"No", Mark looked up as Sam spoke, "look, Mark, it's been ten years now and I think this is getting ridiculous; I'm sorry I slept with Naomi that night, but you two were on a break and you _know_ I loved Naomi since I met her, so, yes, I'm sorry I slept with her _that_ night, I should have waited, but I'm _not_ sorry for anything that came after because thanks to that I have a kid now and...I just want my friend back"

Mark looked at his scotch and Addison just raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for his reply, "I can be romantic"

He looked at Addison who gave him a frustrated look, "Mark..."

Mark shook his head, "I can't do this right now, not here and certainly not with you two-" he nodded at Naomi and Addison, "and boy toy watching, now-", he took another sip from his scotch, "I can be romantic"

Sam nodded understanding and Naomi also nodded, her eyes glued to the table, Dell just watched the other four interact and let the 'boy toy' comment pass; he eyed Izzie from his spot and decided to break the awkward silence, "Have you ever given out flowers?"

Mark looked at Dell curiously, "He talks", he looked at Naomi who just rolled her eyes, "Of course I've given out flowers; every girl likes flowers from their date"

Dell shook his head, "I'm not talking about a date, I mean randomly, without a reason to"

Addison smiled at the young man and then looked at Mark, "I don't think I ever saw you give flowers to anyone"

"I'm not a 'give flowers just because' kind of guy", Mark looked at Izzie who had returned to her table and was now laughing.

Dell looked at him, "But she is _that_ kind of girl, dude"

Mark looked at the other three with an 'are you serious? dude?' look, and shook his head, "So?"

Dell was about to stand up, "Look, no disrespect or anything dude, but, if you want something to do with her, looks and charm can only get you so far"

He stood up and walked to Naomi, "Want to dance?", she blinked and Addison pushed her towards the blond who gave her his boyish smile.

"Okay..."

Sam laughed at her ex-wife and, too, stood up, "I'm going to the restroom"

Mark and Addison nodded at him and the minute he left Addison looked at the only man left with her, "Mark, as much as Dell was...well, _Dell_, he's right"

She continued when Mark didn't protest, "I just want to ask you a question and then I'll leave you to be Mark"

He nodded for her to go on, "Do you just want to sleep with her or do you want something else out of it?"

Izzie's laugh caught his attention again and he looked at the blonde, her hair in soft curls and her red lipstick a bit faded from the drinks; he smiled to himself remembering what it felt like to just hold her hand and then see her cheeks turn red because of _him_.

Addison smiled as she caught his stare, he didn't need to answer her as she just knew from the look in his eyes.

"I think our little Mark has a crush"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I enjoy writing Cristina and I'm debating on whether to bring Burke back or not. MerDer is proving to be so damn difficult for me to write because I haven't (still) watched the whole season and until now I understand why Derek's being the way he is, but I don't know about latter on, so they'll be a bit on the background (for now), just like George and Callie. We're getting to the Addisex, I just have to get them to be alone.

And well that's all I wanted to say, still feeling a bit off, going to eat to see if that's it...

Please review,

-Kath


	6. Animal Instinct, Temporary Insanity, and

Here I am! Not dead lol, but finally done with finals! I liked writing this chapter (a lot!) so I hope you guys like it too!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Animal Instinct, ****Temporary Insanity, and other clinical terms.**

Denny Duquette kisses were sweet.

They molded to her lips almost perfectly, treating her with such delicacy...almost as if she would break and leave if he pressed any harder.

She snorted quietly, doubting _his_ kisses were ever sweet.

No. He looked fierier, more passionate, as if he couldn't get enough.

She smiled remembering her last sweet kiss (when everything was okay and pink still felt right wrapped around her body).

She now looked over at him and, biting her lower lip, eyed his beard, she wondered how it would feel against her chin, would it scrape?

She blushed under that thought and lightly shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts, but the more she remembered how his lips felt against her ear, the more she questioned how they would feel against her own lips.

"Izzie?"

Isobel Stevens took a large intake of breath as the sudden calling scared her.

"Oh! Sorry Izzie, it's just that we kind of already changed positions..."

Izzie looked at Chris and blushed out of embarrassment, muttering an apology and standing to her feet, her arms up and legs poised like the rest of the group.

"It's okay; I know I have that effect"

She felt her muscles tighten as his voice was nearer than she remembered him being (but still not above a mere whisper). Her lips came to a scowl as his tone was full of pride.

"Why can't you just keep your distance?"

She whispered back and relaxed a bit as Chris left the room for a minute or so (the high school feeling, of when a teacher leaves the classroom, sinking in).

"You don't want me to keep my distance"

Izzie scoffed at that, "Oh, so now you know what I want?", her tone raised a bit and some on-lookers smiled at the banter.

"I _always_ know what women want", he smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively; she could feel herself blushing but still rolled her eyes.

"Can you even hold a normal conversation without mentioning sex?"

He smirked again and looked straight at her, blue intoxicating brown, "Who said anything about sex?"

Some quiet giggles met his statement and Izzie glared at the other doctors sharing the class, "You're impossible"

"But Isobel-", he walked closer to her, forgetting his position and gaining a glare from the blonde, "I'm anything but impossible"

His lips were so near, and her eyes just had life of their own (at least that's what she reasoned) as she looked at his lips and licked her own, animal instinct taking over.

So near.

_Just one more step and..._

She was wrong. So wrong.

Because Isobel Stevens couldn't help but take a step forward and press her lips slightly against Mark Sloan's, forgetting about Denny's sweet kisses and smiling as Mark's beard tickled her chin; she found it nearly impossible to stop kissing him as his lips played with her own in the most sensual and sweet way she had ever experienced before.

There was no doubt; Mark Sloan's kisses were _sweet_.

-------------------------------------------

"_Do I have another Denny Duquette case__ situation in my hands?"_

He could remember perfectly her harsh tone and her accusatory eyes as she yelled at him in the middle of a hallway, the on-call room behind them about to mark their history.

Alex laughed as he remembered her green eyes shining brighter, their tone almost matching her jealousy, but then scowled when those same eyes looked at him with disappointment, their bright tone fading.

"_You're not my girlfriend"_

Yes, he was an ass. He knew that, but he thought he was doing the best for her, giving her the chance to find that barbeque guy, not wanting to believe Ava's words (even when he knew he loved playing football).

"Dr. Karev"

He looked to his left and found Addison's friend looking ahead of him, her body besides his.

"Yes?", he looked her over and she met his gaze.

She held out her hand, "I'm Naomi Bennett", he shook her hand and said nothing back, "I guess you know by now I'm here with Addison"

He nodded, still not caring to answer her and, out of the corner of his eye, saw her looking ahead again; both of them leaning against the reeling and looking over at the morning sun of Seattle.

"You broke her heart, you know"

Alex looked at his hands, slight shame washing over him, and, again, nodded his head.

"But it's okay, she's-", Naomi paused and smiled, "she's okay now"

He looked up and found Naomi's eyes on him, "She is?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she's over it either"

Alex sighed, "_I'm_ not over it"

Naomi laughed and sipped her morning coffee, "So I've noticed"

He frowned at her laugh but shrugged it off, silence upon them again.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

He shrugged, "I'm still not the guy she wants", Naomi looked at him, urging him on, "She wants the 'dad' type, and I'm not that"

"Every man is the 'dad' type", Naomi smiled at him, "its nature, kid"

She stood straight and gave him one last look, "Oh, and you _have_ to do something, or I will", with that she took off, leaving for the fourth floor, Alex smiling after her.

----------------------------------

"Izzie Stevens!"

Izzie jumped and smiled innocently at Pamela as the petite brunette walked towards her, "Hi Pam"

"Don't 'Hi Pam' me, what was _that_?!", Izzie blushed and scowled as Pamela looked at her brightly, her eyes begging for some dirt.

"It's called 'temporary insanity'"

Pamela smirked as Izzie walked quickly towards her locker, her cheeks red, "_Nonono_, no excuses Izzie Stevens, just admit it, you're in like with Mark Sloan!"

Izzie shut her locker and looked at Pam, groaning, "I'm not in like with Sloan!"

"You _so_ are", Pamela just grinned at her friend and the blonde narrowed her eyes at her, "Ok, so _maybe_ I like him, but just a little"

Pamela smirked and pointed at her, "I knew it!"

Izzie just glared at her but at the sound of a knock in the door, both women looked up, "Uhm, yeah?"

"Hurry up Stevens, rounds start in fifteen"

Mark's voice could be heard and Pamela grinned again, stifling a laugh as Izzie looked at her, "I'll be out in a second!"

Izzie gathered her tote bag and, lightly, whacked her mat against her friend, who was now laughing and she too found herself with a small smile playing on her lips.

---------------------------------

"So, is it true?"

Richard Webber looked up, from a patients chart, and found a, slightly, disheveled Cristina Yang entering his office.

"Is it _what_ true, Yang?"

Cristina shut the Chief's door and sighed, sitting tiredly in one of the soft chairs in the room. Her hand making circles in her thighs, "I heard Pre-", she paused and met the Chief's gaze, "_Dr. Burke_ is coming back..."

Richard's face softened and Cristina couldn't help but glare at him, "_No,_ no disrespect or anything...sir, but _no_, no sympathetic glances, or soft eyes, I'm _still_ Cristina Yang"

Her rough tone made him smile a bit but then he looked at her, "Yes, Dr. Burke is indeed coming back; No, I do not know where he has been or why he left (in the first place), but-", he looked at Cristina again and her eyes urged him to go on, "I talked to him yesterday and he made it clear that he would be coming back some time soon"

Cristina stood up, "Some time soon?", she paced in front of the chief, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? 'some time soon', _when_? It could be tomorrow, or next week, or in a month!"

Her sudden change of demeanor scared the chief a bit and attempting to control the doctor in front of him, he took a step forward and hugged her, "Calm down", she visibly relaxed in his arms and let a sigh escape, a quiet sob followed after and only the tears, in his lab coat, made the Chief realize she was crying.

She pushed herself out of the hug and looked at the floor, the chief let go (completely) of her and sat back behind his desk.

"You're taking a week off"

Cristina looked up alarmed, "What? You can't do that!"

Richard nodded and made some notes in one of his files, "I can and I am", he looked up and stared at her, "You're not okay Cristina..."

She paled and took a step back, the words sinking in.

"You are _not_ okay", he took a deep breath, "and I need you to be okay, you're a resident now, which means that soon you could be chief resident and then an attending...this hospital _does_ need you, but-"

She sat down again, the soft cushion providing some form of support, her eyes looked at Richard and he never left her gaze, knowing she wasn't herself.

"It, first, needs you to be okay"

Cristina, slowly, nodded.

"Okay"

----------------------------------

Callie's hand shot down to George's scrub pants and quickly pulled them off, his kisses trailing her neck and making her moans a bit louder than she would prefer.

George pushed Callie's tank top from the way and kissed her collar bone as he quickly met her cotton bra, his kisses never stopping but only changing directions to suck or nip at some caramel skin.

"You're so beautiful..."

She smiled and blushed under his comment and felt his hands pushing her scrub pants to the floor, his hands making soft circles around her thighs, one of them making their way to an inner thigh and softly massaging their way up.

"George..."

She panted and gasped, quickly biting her lower lip, as his fingers teased the fabric of her panties, he smiled up at her and she could only place her forehead against his neck as his fingers slipped inside of her.

She looked up; meeting the cold white wall in front of her and with caution gave the door one more look, making sure the lock was on.

She gasped, again, as the sudden feeling of being entered made her look at her husband, his lips quickly finding her own and his hands roughly grabbing her back. Pressing her with force against the wall, he moaned as they found their rhythm and both of them closed their eyes, enjoying the moment.

Yes, Callie Torres was going to make damn sure that plastic stick came out pink the next time.

------------------------

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Stevens kissed Sloan!"

Meredith's gaze was roughly turned from her patient's chart to the gossiping nurses at her side, trying to be discrete as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"She what?"

"That's right, _kissed_ Mark Sloan!"

No, but that couldn't be right. Meredith frowned and shook her head, sure that the nurses were only making things up and…but could it be possible?

_Izzie__ and McSteamy?_

Giving another nurse her chart she walked, quite quickly, to the elevator and pressed the third floor, because she was now in a mission, and Isobel Stevens was her target.

-------------------------

Izzie wrapped her blonde hair in a high ponytail and, after securing it with a clip, took her seat next to Mark Sloan, his eyes on the road, and the radio playing 'Snow Patrol's' latest hit.

She was never good with silence, that's why she talked so much, and as so, feeling her nature starting to bloom she parted her lips, words about to come out.

"Were you a cheerleader?"

Strangely enough, he beat her to the punch.

"What?", she frowned and looked at him; his sunglasses hiding his blue eyes from her curious look.

"Were you a cheerleader?", he repeated and, still, she frowned.

"No, but what does that-"

He cut her off, not caring for questions, "And a Sorority sister?"

She frowned again, "What are you up to?"

He slowed the car as they entered Seattle Grace's parking lot and looked for his spot (amused at how even the pavement knew his name).

"Yes or no"

His deadpan tone made her frown even more and, exasperated, she hissed, "No"

He nodded and opened his door as he shut off the engine; she gathered her things and, once she was face to face with him, looked at him strangely.

Mark said nothing but walked with her to the doors awaiting them, Izzie also said nothing, clearly waiting for an explanation to his unusual questions.

Once inside the building, Izzie could sense some of the nurses looking at them, one's with envious glances, other's with grins in their lips.

"What's going on?"

Mark shrugged and let Izzie pass to the elevator first, as a 'ding' announced they should get in.

The silence was again killing her, but this time she wasn't going to break it, now thinking about the glances and the whispers some doctors and nurses shot their way in the lobby.

Finally the doors opened to the third floor and as Izzie was about to step out, Mark grabbed her arm and turned her around, his lips finding, instantly, a place against hers.

He broke the kiss off and looked at her, a smirk in his handsome face.

"Good, because I don't date cheerleaders"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! Done, it took some time because of my finals but now I'm done with school! (for the time being, at least) and can write more on a daily basis.

Some steamy scenes, Callie and George there, it was fun to write that scene between them because I'm guessing (if he even doesn't look like that) George is one heck of a laid (or at least that was what Izzie suggested lol); more Addex to come, Bang is also to come, and MerDer is, still, being difficult to me so I'm putting bits here and there until I get the whole 411 on their situation. Finally some McStizzie! And we'll be getting much more.

Hope you gusy liked it! Please review!

-Kath


	7. Missing, Rumor Has It and Uphill going

This was quite a hard chapter, took me about a day to have 60 percent done but then I just blocked, nothing came out right and I re-wrote it about 10 times, finally I came up with this ending (not to the story but to the chapter, obviously) today. The name of the chapter was also a bit tricky...see if you can figure it out before reading the story and what part belongs where...hehe

Hope you like it!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven: ****Missing, Rumor Has It and Uphill going Downhill. **

Alex Karev breathed in and out, trying to calm himself and stop looking at everything with paranoia.

He closed his eyes, attempting to dissolve his anger and failing miserably.

"Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes to find the cause of his anger standing in front of him; her green eyes looking strangely at him and her teeth biting her lower lip in confusion. He looked down at her lips and, without caring who saw them, dragged the red head into the nearest supply closet.

"Alex! What the-"

He shut the door with a vengeance and quickly pushed her against it, his left arm finding her waist (and bringing her closer to his own body) and his right hand sneaking beneath her purple skirt.

"Alex..." she hissed, feeling the caressing movements in her thigh completely irresistible.

"Shut up", his lips found her neck and she leaned her head to the other side, giving him more space and moaning when his hand came in touch with the lacey fabric under the skirt.

Addison bit her lips again and her eyes connected with Alex's brown ones, her lips instantly (and almost instinctively) attacking his own.

"Oh god, I missed you"

---------------------------------------

George found Isobel Stevens against the nurse's station, her brown eyes trying to concentrate hard on her patient's chart, but he knew better. He knew from the way she was slightly biting her cheek, he knew from the way she was carelessly curling a blond lock, and most of all, he knew from the way her eyes held a special twinkle; he _knew_ that her thoughts where nowhere near the chart in her hands.

"There's a rumor going around"

There, he said it.

Izzie turned to look at the upcoming man and slightly glared at him, causing George to scoff and look at her with eyes wide open.

"You've got be freaking kidding me"

Izzie handed her chart to one of the nurses and, shaking her head, walked towards the elevator; her hand pressing the white button (quickly turning it orange).

"Is it true?"

She rolled her eyes and remained silent, her anger being kept under control for the time being.

"So it _is_ true"

Pursing her lips she looked straight at him, her eyebrows rose in an angry demeanor, "Seriously?"

George looked back at her, his eyes never leaving her own and she pushed her hands inside her lab coat, her feet carrying her inside the elevator; George following every step she took.

"Izzie..."

The doors closed and she turned to him, her anger now proving to be too much to control, "Seriously George, and I mean god damn _seriously_!"

Her sudden scream took him a bit for surprise and he took a step away from her, his back against the wall of the square elevator.

"Izzie...", George tried again but her glare shut him right up.

"_No,_ no 'Izzie', you made your choice George, _damn it_, _you_ chose Callie, _not me_, Callie, and it's alright, I'm coping, I'm starting to _breathe_ again, starting to forget your kisses and that fucking smile you had when you looked at me-", she paused closing her eyes and the guilt seemed to wash over George, "but no, _nonono_, Izzie cannot be happy, can she? Because when I _finally_ decide to follow my instincts and go ahead, and yes, _kiss_ damn McSteamy in front of twenty other doctors, you just have to come running up to me right? And why George, _Why?_"

Her pleading tone made him feel sick to the stomach, "Izzie, I-I'm sorry...I just, I just don't want to see you get hurt!"

She laughed, laughed and pushed the stop button, "Hurt? _Hurt_ George?", she laughed again, her hand still on the button.

"Let me set this straight for you George, because I don't think you're getting it...", her dark tone made him nervous and suddenly he wished he hadn't pursued her at all.

Izzie took a step forward, her eyes never leaving George's (and for a second she noticed how much more piercing Mark Sloan's were), "I poured my heart out, I fucking told you I _loved_ you, I said I was in love with you, and that I wanted to be with you, and you – you said nothing, zero, zilch", she paused and her eyes looked to the side, "and then – I, I have to find out that you're starting a family, _a baby_...so no, George, don't worry about me, because _no one_ can ever hurt me like you did"

Her words stung and she knew that, that was exactly the reason behind them, to hurt him, because, _damnit_, she wanted him to feel her pain.

Izzie took several steps back and released the stop button, the elevator opening to the fourth floor.

"Loved?"

Izzie walked out of the elevator when his voice was heard, a slight tremble in his words.

Her blond hair moved while she nodded, "Loved"

And George looked one last time at Izzie as the doors closed and the slight 'ding' made it's presence known.

----------------------------

"Miss Doris Warren"

Doris looked up, her brown eyes smiling at her friend.

"Hey Mark"

He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, a laugh followed by it, "It's no use, your charm doesn't work with me"

Mark smirked again, "Oh, it does work; you just are too blind to notice...I swear one of these days you're going to wake up and realize just how much you're in love with me"

Doris laughed and pushed some of her bangs behind her ears, "Right, just how you're going to realize how deep in you are with blondie"

"Blondie?", he raised one of his eyebrows, a slight smile on his lips as she laughed, "Yes blondie, now Mark Sloan, what could you possibly be doing here, I'm going today"

"Exactly"

Doris looked at him strangely and got up from her bed, her legs a bit wobbly, "Exactly what?"

Mark grabbed one of her arms, keeping her steady, and led her to her bag, "You're finally moving to a decent room, so, we're celebrating"

"We?", she inquired while shutting her bag and grabbing her make up kit.

Mark smirked, "Yes _we_, not just us (as much as I know you want that), but the two of us are included, and so are the other bunch who call themselves friends"

"Hey!"

Naomi Bennett walked into the room and Doris laughed as she hit Mark in the chest, glaring at him, "Watch it"

Mark rolled his eyes but then smirked, pressing his body a bit closer to Naomi's, "You know, we can ditch Doris and the gang...my room is just in the same hotel as yours...", his husky voice made Naomi look at him from the corner of his eye and then shake her head.

"Stop it", Naomi now looked at Doris, "Addison is...well actually I don't know where she is, she was supposed to be here already"

Doris shrugged, "I don't know, and _yes_, stop it Mark, you do like blondie, so don't screw it up"

"Screw what up?"

Izzie walked into the room and smiled at Naomi and Doris, who smiled back; Mark smirked in her direction but she resolved to ignore him.

"Oh nothing Izzie, what are you doing here?"

Izzie smiled at Doris and went further to hug her, "I just wanted to say good-bye; it was so nice to meet you"

Doris grinned and then looked at Mark (who was now pouting slightly, his frown making it clear he didn't like being brushed off), "Well, Mark was actually telling me about a little get together that we were having tonight...you're welcome to come if you want to"

Izzie turned to look at Mark, her nervousness showing and he only shrugged, still annoyed at her, "Yeah whatever, Dr. Bethany can come..."

Izzie glared at him, hissing a slight "Ass", at which he smirked and licked his lips.

Naomi rolled her eyes and looked at her watch, "Where can Addison be? It's been an hour!"

Mark's demeanor suddenly changed and he went a bit rigid, muttering, "Probably at some closet with a suck-up of an intern..."

Doris was the only one who heard him and looked at him strangely, knowing him too well, "So, I'll see you guys tonight then?", she turned at Izzie's question and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure Mark wouldn't mind picking you up...right Mark?"

His eyes looked at the door and Izzie felt uncomfortable as he wouldn't even look at her, "Sure", she looked at him oddly but still smiled at Doris.

"Okay...see you tonight then..."

As soon as Isobel Stevens left the room, Mark felt two pair of hands slapping his arm, "Ow! Hey, what the hell?"

Naomi pursed her lips while Doris glared at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"One minute you're flirting (and almost taking blondie in my bed) and the next you're all cold and not giving her the time of the day! If this is your idea of being romantic, I hate to tell you, but you suck"

Mark sighed and shook his head, deciding to not answer either of them and leaving the room before any more slaps came his way.

------------------------

"_Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all loose our charm__s in the end, but square cut or pear shape these rocks don't loose passion, diamonds are a girl's best friend"_

"Hmm, I like square cuts better"

Izzie gasped as she felt Mark put a hand, possessively, in her waist, as she had been singing while waiting for her hot chocolate.

"Mark..." she hissed looking at their sides and glancing at the coffee boy (who only gave her a wink to go along with her chocolate).

He smirked and placed a kiss in her neck, "I like your voice, you could have been in American Idol, although I doubt they would've have liked any Moulin Rouge songs, not Simon anyway"

She pushed herself out of his touch, "Thanks", took her chocolate and smiled at the guy standing in front of them; Mark handed him a $10 bill, not waiting for any change.

She turned around, "Mark, you can't do that, it's enough with the rumors that are going around, and how the hell do you know Moulin Rouge? I'm not even going to start on A.I"

He shrugged and moved a blonde lock behind her ears, she shivered then, "Addison and Derek made me watch it about ten times, and I don't care about the rumors, so what if we're dating?"

"We're not dating!", she hissed and some on-lookers smiled amused as they walked by them.

"So what do you call me paying for your-", he took a sip out of her foam cup, his hand feeling a bit too good against her own, "chocolate?, what the-"

"I can't drink caffeine, and I didn't ask you to pay for it, so technically, it's not a date"

Mark raised an eyebrow at her, interested at the small piece of information she had just provided for him, "Really, then what is, in your words, a date?"

"Flowers, movie, dinner, you know, the whole chick flick kind-of date"

He smiled at this and shook his head amused, "Ok then, we'll do the whole chick whatever, as long as I get to do the planning"

Izzie smiled up at him, the urge to kiss him in her gut again but then remembered his coldness in the fourth floor of Seattle Grace; something was up with him, and she, as he smirked at her, only came up with one answer.

"Addison"

Mark's face changed, "What?", his tone was full of shock as Izzie had slipped the red-head's name.

Her cheeks turned a rosy color and she noticed she had voiced her thoughts, "No-Nothing", she bit her lip and quickly walked in the direction of the elevator.

Mark caught up with her and shook his head; brows furrowed together, "It wasn't nothing, if it was nothing you wouldn't have run away"

"I didn't run away", she blurted and saw the glass doors slide open for them, "I just – Forget it, I shouldn't have mentioned anything, it-it was nothing, okay? just forget it"

Her rushed tone and rambling made him more suspicious and, as soon as they entered the elevator, he pushed the 'stop' button, "Stevens, spit it out"

The use of her last name shocked her a bit, not that she remembered him ever using the name 'Izzie' but still his tone made her stop and look at him, "You're still in love with Addison"

Mark glared and as if looking for an excuse started at her, "You're still in love with O'Malley"

Her eyes opened wide and she felt her breathing stop, how did he know? No one was supposed to know, no, no one, ever, it was all a mistake, a silly mistake, a mistake she thought was more than just that.

"You have no idea what you're talking about", her voice was low and full of hatred.

He glared back, "You neither"

They both stood like that for moments, his hand still in the red sign and her eyes never leaving his. Finally she raised her head further up (meeting even more his cold gaze), "Maybe this is a mistake"

Mark was a bit surprised, her tone had made him take a second look at her, now (as if for the first time) taking a good look at her. Izzie's blonde hair (usually up) was curly and falling freely around her face and shoulders, her lab coat had a tiny chocolate stain (so did her lips) and she wore a, light pink, long sleeved shirt beneath her blue scrubs.

"Maybe", his eyesight fell from her eyes to her rosy lips, "you're right"

He let go of the red button and the elevator started moving (free to leave the lobby), a 'ding' broke their staring and Izzie got off, "Tell Doris I'm sorry I couldn't come tonight"

And that was the last he saw of the blonde, his blue eyes shutting in anger.

---------------------------

"I heard you were supposed to be leaving"

Cristina looked up from her seat and nodded, "Yes, supposed being the key word"

Callie smiled at that, "It's only a – what – week? You'll survive, go on a tour, to the beach, I hear L.A. is full of pointy things that make you relax", she laughed at her own inside joke but Cristina only glared.

"I don't need to leave, I need to cut, to cut and cope, and I can only cope if I cut, so I cut, I _need _to cut"

Callie sat down next to her, "You need to leave"

Cristina was about to let a lonely tear escape (most likely against her own will), when a blonde passed by, muttering under her breath about 'McAsses and their McTheories, oh yeah like he is so over her, I'm over him so why does he say it like it's a fact, 'you're still in love with him' right, what the hell does he knows!'; Cristina only shrugged at Izzie but as her eyes met Callie's she noticed the fury in them and thought it was safer to get back to herself.

"I don't know where to stay, I can't go back to Bu – to that apartment", Callie suddenly looked at her, almost as if she forgotten what they were talking about.

"Right", she shook her head, "Well, where have you been staying?"

The response was almost automatic and so was her appearance, "At Meredith's"

"What about me?"

Cristina looked at her friend, a sigh on her lips, "The Chief's making me take a week off"

Meredith looked at her, "Oh...I'm guessing you're not happy with that"

"Oh yes, I'm just so freaking happy I could actually cry, seriously Mere"

Meredith nodded at her deadpan tone and gave her a small smile, "You can stay at my place"

"I'm already staying at your place", Callie took their conversation as her cue to leave and with a small smile in their direction (and a glare where the blonde had disappeared) she took off.

Meredith took the place where Callie was before, "I know that, I'm saying you can stay as long as you like, and well I don't have tomorrow off but I could ask for it if you want"

Cristina shook her head, "No, you're going to cut things, I need you to cut things"

Her tone made Meredith nod and Izzie appeared again, this time noticing the two of them, "Oh, hey"

Cristina merely looked at her and Meredith was at once on her feet, "Isobel Stevens you have much explaining to do!"

Izzie and Cristina both looked shocked at Meredith's mother instinct and couldn't help but laugh, "What?"

"Okay, seriously Mere, that's so not you"

Izzie agreed, "Yeah, sorry, no offense but no mothering from you"

Meredith rolled her eyes at them, "Whatever, but still how could you kiss Mark Sloan and don't tell me this!"

(Cristina beamed at this, "You what?", Izzie ignored her)

"Don't worry, I won't be kissing him again anytime soon", Izzie glared into the wall while saying this, Cristina (who looked a bit confused and excited at the new gossip) and Meredith just looked at her.

"I have to take the week off", Cristina blurted out, finding this to be a new ice breaker.

Izzie grinned, "That rocks, I have tomorrow off; we can go yoga-ing together!"

The tone of excitement in Izzie's voice made Cristina groan (and ask herself what had she gotten into) and Meredith merely laughed, her eyes trailing from the pair as Derek Shepherd passed by them, a new intern laughing along with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so don't kill me!! I just felt everything was going to good and quick, I needed their fight (Mark and Izzie) and also George talking to Izzie, it makes sense in my head and so will it in the rest of the story so bear with me!

Also, I've noticed I have like 20 story alerts (and even favorites) from people I have never received a review from...I'm not complaining, it's nice to know so many people are reading it, but still I would (very much) like to know what those other twenty-something are thinking!

Please review, and don't kill me!

-Kath


	8. Fifteen, Remembering and Jumping Hearts

Thank you all so much for the reviews, I hope you guys like this!

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight: ****Fifteen, Remembering, and Jumping Hearts. **

Izzie woke up the next day to a different sound (her 'Hello Kitty' clock warning her that it wasn't time to get up yet).

"What the..." she mumbled with eyes half-opened and walked towards the banging door.

There stood Cristina Yang in a, black, gym attire and a ponytail controlled her curls, "So are we doing this or what?"

Izzie awoke completely and nodded enthusiastically; knowing she didn't have much time before Cristina changed her mind, "Let me change quickly"

Cristina nodded and went down the stairs to start a new pot of coffee, her mind set on making this a good day and distracting herself from Preston Burke. She sighed and reached for the instant coffee, pouring a bit of the sand-like product on the steaming water.

"I'm surprised you know how to make coffee"

Cristina turned around and saw Alex Karev, still in his pajamas, walking closer o the kitchen, "Evil Spawn", she nodded at him.

He nodded back and walked towards the mugs stand, taking two out, "You're going to spend the day with Izzie?"

"Yeah...", her tone was a bit uncertain and Alex chuckled, "She's not that bad"

Cristina took her mug (now filled with coffee) and took a large sip out of it, "I know that, it's just...she's too bright and shiny, and I'm so not bright and shiny...but – I think I need the bright and shiny today...not the whole week of course, I would kill myself, but today...today its good"

Alex nodded and counted in his head; today was the fifteenth day since the 'disaster wedding' and he knew that Cristina wasn't as fine as she let everybody think she was. Of course he had noticed the tear stained cheeks in the mornings (when it was just the two of them running early for the hospital), and most importantly, he noticed the lack of malice in her sarcastic words; seemingly saying them just so no one suspected.

"Ready?"

Izzie's happy tone came along with a grin in her face, her blonde locks up in a high ponytail, and her body covered in cerulean sweatpants and matching hoodie, a white tank top peeking out.

Cristina looked her up and down, muttering to herself, "I guess I should be thankful she's not wearing pink"

Alex smirked at Cristina and took her empty mug as the other two were (already) out the door.

The door shut quietly and as he cleaned the mugs he smiled at the timid red-head that slowly walked down the stairs.

"You're up"

Addison smiled at him and took another step to stand closer to him, "I'm up"

--------------------

"Tell me again, why am I doing this?"

Mark sighed, "Because you told me yesterday you would, now quit whining"

"But I hate Yoga! And besides shouldn't I be resting? You said no exercise for at least three months"

Mark glared at Doris and parked his car next to a golden Toyota, his head beginning to ache.

"I _meant_ no exercise that involves machines, push ups and whatever else you might think of, and you know that so, really, _stop_ whining"

Doris glared and crossed her arms, her brown bangs falling a bit into her eyes, "I just don't know why don't you just apologize to her"

Mark opened the door for her and rolled his eyes, "I'm not apologizing, I don't apologize, at least not over this things, she was the one who said I'm still-"

Mark closed his mouth as Pamela's tiny figure came to greet him, "Dr. Sloan, I didn't know you would be bringing a guest today", she eyed Doris with interest.

"Yeah, it was a bit out of the blue", Mark nodded as Doris rolled her eyes, "Yes, well it's not _my_ fault you're acting like a kid here, just apologize Mark!"

Pamela stared at the brunette confused, did Mark have a girlfriend? And if that was right, how could he start something with Izzie?

Pam narrowed his eyes at Mark as she saw the exchange between the two, "I can't believe you!"

Mark turned to look at Pamela and he stared at her, "Now what the hell are you on about? I can't handle more slaps"

"You, this is low, even for you Mark, I thought you really liked Izzie, now I know you have a girlfriend!", Pamela gave an angry glare in Doris' direction and the other laughed, understanding the trainer.

"Oh god you got it wrong, _we_ are not a couple, I think we would kill each other...no, we have a more sibling-like relationship"

Mark rolled his eyes, for the tenth time that day, and shook his head at Pamela, not even listening to her apologies, "I'm sorry Dr. Sloan, I just...after yesterday, I thought you and Izzie...well-"

"Wait, what happened yesterday? And _why_ don't I know about this?", she looked at Mark who, now being beyond irritated, just grabbed his locker key from Pamela's hand, and took off.

"Well...that went well", Doris smiled at amused at his retreating form and then looked at Pamela, "Excuse him, he's being more of an ass today..."

Pamela just nodded, not knowing what to say; with a nervous glance she showed Doris to the women locker room and left quickly, muttering to herself.

"Damn doctors and their drama..."

---------------------------

Cristina looked at the mat in her hands with an offended look, "Purple?"

Izzie sighed, the earlier amusement of Cristina's look, now gone, "Yes purple"

"But, _why_?, might as well give me something pink, like that thing _you_ have"

Izzie pushed open the door to the Yoga classroom, her nerves now picking up, and in no sight of any blue eyes, she sighed relieved, "Cristina don't you own a damn purple dress?"

Cristina shrugged, "Well yeah, but I look hot in that, and on this-", she frowned at the shockingly purple mat, "I just _know_ I'm so not going to look hot"

Izzie rolled her eyes and found a spot for both of them in the middle of the class. She quickly unrolled her own pink mat and opted to not listen at the other's rant, at least until Cristina said the 'D' word.

"Dr. Sloan", Izzie froze; her back to the door and Cristina's smirk directed at her.

Izzie waited for it, she closed her eyes and heard his rough tone, "Dr. Yang"; she cursed under her breath and then scowled as she realized he had completely ignored her.

"Izzie", she now turned and, trying to not look into his eyes, found Doris Warren smiling amusedly at her.

"Oh, hey Doris, I-I didn't know you, ehm..., you would be coming today", Doris smile widened and she then looked at Cristina, who quickly introduced herself.

"Cristina Yang", she extended her hand and Izzie eyed her friend nervously, her eyes still trying to avoid the pair of blue eyes, who stared directly at her.

Doris shook Cristina's hand, "Doris Warren; Yang, I've heard about you...you're with Izzie in Derek's department, right?"

Cristina nodded, smiling, "Yes, yes"

"Oh Izzie, I meant to ask you if you're feeling better now, Mark said you weren't feeling good yesterday night", Doris resisted the urge to laugh as Izzie looked quickly at Mark who only stared back.

"Uhm, yeah, thank you Doris...I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday...I just, wasn't feeling like myself...", Cristina eyed Izzie and sensing her nervousness around Mark, connected the dots and remembered her rambling about 'damn McAsses...'.

Cristina shot a playful look in Izzie's way and the other glared at her, hoping her friend wouldn't say anything.

"Well that was such a shame, but tell you what...what are you doing today?", Izzie fidgeted and her eyes prayed for Chris to walk through the glass door.

"She was going to spend the day with me actually; I have the week off and today is her day off", Cristina answered before Izzie could get a word in.

Doris grinned, "Great! Then what do you say if I call Naomi and Addison and the five of us have a girls day!"

Cristina mimicked Doris grin and before Mark or Izzie could say anything she opened her mouth, "Deal!"

"Good morning everyone!"

Izzie glared in Cristina's direction as the other two doctors took their place in front of them (seeing as those were, now, the only open spots) and Cristina just grinned back.

---------------------

Preston Burke looked ahead of him and sighed, his glasses laid tossed to a side and so did every other part of his heart.

He did the right thing.

He closed his eyes and repeated that phrase in his head; _I did the right thing_.

But if he was so sure he did the right thing, then why was there a plane ticket in his hand? (Holding it like he was holding for dear life...)

Slowly, Preston closed his eyes and he could remember her smell, her touch, her lips, and most of all, her laugh.

He smiled at that, her euphoric laughs echoing in his ears.

"Preston?"

He forgot.

Preston opened his eyes quickly and shook his head.

"I forgot", his tone was muffled, but still he knew she would hear, and he needed her to know, to understand.

"What are you talking about?"

He could sense her nearing his bed, her affective movements almost making him chuckle in irony, she could be so sweet to him, and still destroy everything he loved.

"I forgot", he repeated and looked up to find his eyes mirrored in her own.

She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers, "Preston..."

He let go of her hand and shook his head, "No, momma, _no_, I forgot...I got too caught up on who _you_ wanted me to be, on who _I_ thought I wanted to be, and I just forgot, and she stood next to me, momma, she stood by me and let me forget about her, because she knew I needed to remember other things before I remembered _her_, but the thing is, I never remembered her...I never took the time to hear her out, no, it was all about me, me and my hand and me and my cake, and me and my vows...me and _my_ heart..."

She listened, finally learning that her son was the man she wanted him to be and Cristina...Cristina was the woman who made his son _that_ person.

"You have to go back"

Her voice sounded so sure and defining that it scared him, "You have to go back and fight for her; you say you fix hearts...then go fix _both _of your hearts"

Preston got up from his bed (his left hand clutching the plain ticket like it could suddenly dissolve into nothing) and nodded.

He was going back.

--------------------

Meredith Gray looked at the new chart in her hands and smiled at her own name, _Meredith Gray; Cardiothoracic Resident. _

"_Cardio"_

"_You sure about this?"_

"_A hundred percent"_

It felt right, even when everyone supposed she would go into Neuro, saving hearts felt like the right thing.

Because she wouldn't let herself pass this new heart up, because her legs couldn't run away anymore, and, because as Derek Shepherd stood besides hers, his fingers playing with hers, her old heart was slowly being fixed too.

"I love you"

His whisper made her giddy (all thoughts of silly interns and jealous nurses locked away to forget) and smiling broadly she looked into his clear eyes, "I love you too", he grinned, her words nursing the wounds in his own heart.

Yes, she would make a great cardio resident.

----------------------

"Well that was...interesting"

Isobel Stevens heard Cristina Yang talking but still she couldn't quite focus on the words, her mind wandered to the body in front of her, and her eyes looked him up and down, a mix of hate and lust in the chocolate orbs.

"_You're still in love with O'Malley"_

How dare he?

She glared in his direction, hatred filling every fiber of her body and still the want for him remained there. How she would just wish everyone around her disappeared until it was just the two of them, then she could just push him up a wall and yell at him.

Scream at the top of her lungs how much _he_ was replacing George O'Malley, and how badly _she_ wanted to replace Addison Montgomery, then just crash her lips to his because, oh my god, it was incredible how much she missed his lips on hers, even if they had been there only two other times.

"Izzie?"

She knew she should look in Cristina's direction right about now, that's what happened in the movies right? But she couldn't, she couldn't because she was now trapped, trapped in blue pools.

"Mark?"

Doris shook her head, a slight smile pressed in her lips, her eyes wondering to the room and, seeing the other doctors leave, she nudged Cristina and they both nodded, words not needed.

Izzie could sense them leaving, and so could Mark, a smirk tempting his lips, but he didn't, her eyes didn't let him.

"I'm not in love with Addison"

He was surprised to hear his own voice, and felt the need to repeat himself one more time, "I'm not in love with Addison"

Izzie stared hard at him, trying to figure out why he wanted to say that to her, but the harder she tried the harder it got.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He swallowed slowly, "I need you to understand that I'm not in love with her...I used to be, it wasn't just a fling, I – I really loved her", he paused and sighed, "Everyone thinks I risked it all for a one-night stand, but it wasn't like that...I loved her from the minute I saw her, she was standing in front of med-school, her red hair in waves and her green eyes laughing...but she wasn't alone –

"Derek was besides her, making her laugh, and the second I saw them together, I knew she wouldn't love me. I tried, I really tried, it wasn't easy, having her kiss me, making love to her when I knew I was betraying my best friend...I knew, I knew it was all or nothing, so when she kissed me I gambled it...but she never loved me...I was never the one she wanted, and I'm still not the one she wants...and I'm okay with that, I'm finally okay with that, so...no, I'm not in love with Addison"

She stood in front of him, mouth slightly opened and her eyes feeling his pain, "I loved George"

He nodded, "I know"

"I didn't want to", her voice faltered and she looked away, "I, seriously, didn't want to, because I know it's not the way it should be, it's not meant to be, it's not my fairy tale, and it's not like I want a fairy tale, all I really ask is someone who understands me and who loves me for _me_...and I, now, know he's not that person...still, my heart jumped for him, and it was something I couldn't help (it just happened), but-"

She took a pause and looked into his blue eyes, "I _know_ it can jump for someone else"

He stood silent, her words sinking in and the emotion behind them warming his smile up, "I'm no prince charming"

She laughed quietly, nodding her head, "And I'm no red head"

Her words made his smile sadden but still he didn't look away, "I won't ask you to be", she nodded.

A sudden knock in the door interrupted their eyes, "Sorry guys but your guests are waiting at the door", Chris peeked a look at them from the door and they both nodded, exiting the yoga class.

The walked together towards the lockers, Mark resisting the urge to press her lips against hers, and Izzie resisting the grin that was about the break in her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done!! I'm so sleepy right now, but I had to finish this today, I just watched the season finale and I cried so hard at the end, it was just so emotional and broken the way _everyone_ was left! I mean it was just too much and I couldn't resist the urge to finish this today!!

I hope you guys liked it, please review!

-Kath


End file.
